


Really Not Paid Enough

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Cracky, Gen, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thog was really not paid enough to deal with this shit. Monsters he could handle, not Markus crying inside his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Not Paid Enough

The Nine Shrines was never quiet. Metal grinding, glasses clinking against the wood tables, Gregor grunting as he practices before the sun goes up and while the moon is out, it was all familiar to Thog.

Crying from Markus’ room was… less than normal.

Thog sighed, which again, was normal, but this was a special sigh. The type that came when he knew he was going to have to deal with his employees in a way he knew he wasn’t paid enough for. And he barely got paid.

He knocked on the door once, not bothering to put his drink down.

“Markus, you okay in there?”

The sobbing softened, followed by pages turning.

“Y-Yeah.” A sniffle then the loud honk Markus made when blowing his nose. “I’m… I’m fine, really.”

“You sure?” Thog relaxed, leaning against the door frame. “Cause if you aren’t, I’ll have to call in a therapist, which will cut into time for adventuring, unless you want to bring them along.” Thog downed his drink, cutting off the groan building as he mapped out all the possibilities this could lead to. “Then that would be a whole ‘nother idiot to keep alive and at this rate, I don’t think Ashe could handle that, so-”

Cut off by the door swinging open, Thog didn’t bother standing up proper, just adjusted his stance so he didn’t fall over. He looked up at Markus, puppy eyed but not the emotional wreck he’d guessed from the sobs he’d just heard.

Markus looked down, staring him straight in the eyes. “I’m fine, really.”

Thog nodded before glancing into Markus’ room. He was all for privacy, gods knew he didn’t get enough, but the man had sounded like his puppy had been shot.

There was nothing off about the room, everything seemed normal, or at least as normal thing could be with Markus around. There were blueprints in one corner of the room, no doubt left by Kier. A whole section of the wall was covered with books stacked high enough to touch the ceiling, along with some set up in front to act as a staircase. His eyes passed over Markus’ closet, not wanting to see what was in there. Finally his eyes swept over the bed in the center of the room. Dark red sheets tangled up in the middle with a book poking out from underneath. Thog could only make out “-llast McGee” at the bottom of the cover.

Thog looked back up to Markus. “Next time you want to read your… I don’t even fucking know what book that is, but just keep it down will you? Unless the book is actively killing you… yeah, then start yelling.”

And with a nod, Thog walked away, leaving Markus at his door frame, sputtering about how “Such trash would never make me cry!” and “My books are much more touching!”

Thog rolled his eyes and tossed his glass from one hand to the other. He was going to need a stronger drink.


End file.
